Mine Forever
by wasabi cake
Summary: 'Why doesn't she get it? I love her. And she will be mine forever.' Okikagu song-fic/drabble.


**This is my peace offering to all those who are waiting for my updates. Okay? **

**I'm sorry but I think I won't be able to update soon and frequently. I'm sorry but I've got a life too, y'know? And my life's pretty hard.**

**But I'll try my best to update. So settle with this for now, okay? Okay? Okay...**

**So this fanfic is inspired by the song Paradise by Infinite. It is a Korean song. No, I am not Korean and No, I cannot understand the language. I merely used the English translations I found on the internet. XD **

**Lyrics are the words that are italicized. This is Sougo's P.O.V. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or the song.**

**So about this fic... They're in the normal world, I guess. Maybe a Class Z setting. So Kagura's not super strong. Okay? Okay... That's all clear.**

**7/29/13:**

**So I have already posted this fic before but now I have added stuff. ^^**

**Mine Forever**

**|.~.|**

_You need to be here for it to be a paradise._

_This is a paradise where I locked you against your will. Oh oh._

_A sad paradise can't leave even when you wake up._

_A paradise where we can be together. Oh oh oh oh oh._

**|.~.|**

I sighed. I stood up and turned off the T.V.

I then proceeded to get some food from the kitchen. I carried the tray which contained eggs, milk, ham and rice.

I walked in front of a door and set the tray down on the floor. I unlocked the door and picked up the tray. I turned the knob and entered.

Kagura was sitting on the floor, glaring at me. I, in turn, looked at her without emotion.

"I brought you food, China." I said, sitting and placing the tray on the bed.

The girl scowled at me and turned her head away. "I don't want your food, you bastard."

I smirked. "But you haven't eaten in three days. Considering your big appetite, I'm sure you're _very_ hungry."

I started to feed Kagura, as her hands were chained to the wall. So were her feet. I only let her free when she needed to use the toilet, to take a bath and when she needs to brush her teeth. I liked kissing her especially after she brushed her teeth. So I think she avoids brushing her teeth every chance she gets. But I still force her to brush her teeth.

After she had eaten, I kissed her forehead. She flinched. I noticed this and smirked.

"You're still not used to it?" I asked. "It's been a year already."

"Yeah, it's already been a year!" Kagura yelled. "When are you going to let me go?!"

My eyes darkened. Why doesn't Kagura get it? It's _has _been a year since I started to imprison her in this room. And I don't _intend _to let her go.

"I will never let you go."

"You are CRAZY!" Kagura screamed. "I don't love you anymore! Just move on, you psychopath!"

I kneeled down and looked into her eyes. "Why?! WHY don't you love me anymore?!"

"Because you're crazy!" Kagura screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "You imprisoned when we were STILL dating! I still loved you back then! So you think after a year of THIS, I would still love the person who was responsible?!"

I grabbed her hair and kissed her roughly on the lips. "I will **never **let you go."

I stood up and grabbed the tray.

The last thing I heard before I shut the door was Kagura's sobbing.

Why doesn't she get it? I love her. And I will _never___let go. I will _never _let her escape_. _

_**She will be mine**__**forever.**_

**|.~.|**

_**Because it's my heart that's not working**_

_**I cant send you like this. Why?**_

_**Even if it looks shaky and risky, I cant do anything but hold you back.**_

**|.~.|**

I leaned on the door.

I could still hear Kagura's wretched sobs even trough the door. I really didnt want to hurt her. But why do I still do it?

My heart. There was something wrong with it. Stupid emotions. Ever since I can remember, I had already knew how to control my emotions. When I tripped for the first time, I didnt cry. When my parents died, I didn't cry. It was okay to cry. I knew it was, but I didn't.

But with Kagura. I couldn't control my emotions. I couldn't control anything. Especially, myself.

I hated those facts.

But when I think of her leaving me I couldn't control myself even more. I would do anything to keep her.

He smiled bitterly. That was what he had done after all. He locked her up. So she could never escape him.

_**She was his. Forever. She will never escape him. Never.**_

**Well, that was short.**

**Do you want more? I can give you more... ^^ you just have to force me with your reviews~! Tell me if you want to read more of this song fics...**

**So please review! I just really want to know what you guys think about my story! ^^**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
